Chef d'Oeuvre
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Peindre un tableau, c'est confier une vérité à la latence, à la mémoire autant qu'à l'oubli.


**Titre** : Chef d'Oeuvre  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR.  
**Commentaires**: Écris pour la communauté Pompom Power avec le prompt suivant: **Peindre un tableau sorcier c'est confier une vérité à la latence, à la mémoire autant qu'à l'oubli.**

**Avertissement**: Puristes, prenez garde, car mon personnage principal est extrêmement OOC… et c'est voulu ainsi:)

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Chef d'Oeuvre**

- Tu as du talent, Gregory. Là, applique les couleurs un peu plus doucement, tu vas y arriver.

Les yeux plissés, je lève ma baguette et lisse la peinture sur la toile. La matière obéit à mes effleurements, à chaque mouvement à peine esquissé. C'est un art délicat, presque poétique.

Très loin de ce que je faisais avant.

- C'est ça, c'est bien! Maintenant, essaie sans toucher la toile.

Les encouragements de mon professeur me font plaisir, me font oublier ce que j'ai été avant d'intégrer cette école d'art, de réinsertion sociale.

Un bourreau. Presque un meurtrier.

- Là… ta technique s'est beaucoup améliorée. Bientôt, tu pourras commencer les portraits animés.

C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Las, je me lève, frotte mes yeux. La leçon a été épuisante. Passionnante, certes, mais épuisante.

Je vais à l'évier nettoyer mes instruments: ma baguette surtout, mais aussi la palette sur laquelle j'ai mélangé les couleurs, les matériaux. Jaune d'œuf, myrtilles écrasées, feuilles broyées, framboises, safran… et de l'huile, évidemment. Les sorts que j'ai employés pour lier les ingrédients ne se déferont pas, mais la peinture sèchera si je ne la nettoie pas. Une palette pleine de peinture séchée n'est bonne à rien.

Ça ne me prend que quelques minutes. Je suis habitué; un petit coup de brosse, un sort nettoyant, de l'eau tiède pour rincer, et le tour est joué. J'aime ce rituel après les cours. Ça me calme, me laisse du temps pour penser.

Si si, je sais penser.

Je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligent, que je ne suis pas le plus doué dans les matières académiques. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une orthographe impeccable pour posséder la sensibilité artistique nécessaire pour peindre. Mes professeurs se fichent que je fasse des fautes, que j'ai été un ancien cancre en métamorphose ou que j'ai été incapable de maîtriser le Sortilège d'Attraction si je réussis à mélanger correctement les ingrédients pour fabriquer la peinture… et si je sais quoi en faire ensuite.

Or, il se trouve que c'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle.

Si si.

Le nettoyage terminé, j'emballe mes instruments et je rentre chez moi. Je n'habite pas très loin de l'école. J'ai quitté le domaine familial: trop de souvenirs. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où je veux vivre et recommencer à neuf. J'habite un petit appartement loué, dans le même immeuble que cinq autres sorciers qui vont à l'école. Le propriétaire, un vieux sorcier malcommode, me fait un peu penser à Snape.

Merlin, que je le haïssais! Je ne me réjouis pas de sa mort, non. Mais je me réjouis de ne plus endurer ses soupirs condescendants, son attitude hautaine, son regard froid. Je me réjouis de ne plus être aux yeux de mes enseignants un moins que rien, le fils de mon père, l'idiot de service, tout juste bon à lancer quelques Doloris et un Avada par-ci par-là.

Je me réjouis de n'être plus, ici, le dernier des Serpentard, le dernier des Mangemorts. Ici, je ne suis que Gregory. Ce qui me convient parfaitement.

Ma porte grince. Ça m'empêche de sortir le soir, de peur de réveiller les autres. Je pourrais être mis à la porte, je n'en ai pas envie. Autrefois, je m'en serais moqué, mais après la guerre, j'ai appris que le respect se méritait.

Ou enfin, on m'a inculqué cette leçon à coup de pioche sur la tête.

Non, non! Pas des vrais! Enfin, c'était une image, voyons. J'ai toujours eu la tête dure et, bon, je l'avoue, j'ai parfois été obtus, lent à comprendre, à réagir.

Quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais aucune envie d'obéir, d'entrer dans le moule de la société que l'on m'imposait. J'étais prêt à jeter un sort à quiconque osait m'approcher, à qui m'adressait la parole.

Je crois que, pendant quelques semaines, j'ai été une véritable bête, guidée uniquement par l'instinct. C'est Potter et ses amis qui auraient été ravis de voir que je correspondais réellement à leur perception des choses…

Et puis, un jour, on m'a tendu un plateau de peinture. On m'a dit de l'étaler sur la toile, de libérer mes émotions par l'art. D'abandonner cette attitude agressive et de confier mes tourments à la matière.

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Le résultat, à mes yeux, n'était que peu concluant. C'était une masse de matière rouge, bleue, grise, verte… un amas de couleurs indissociables, qui heurtait les yeux, qui ne signifiait rien.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'avait fait du bien!

Alors le lendemain, j'ai récidivé.

Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un des professeurs vienne observer mon travail, ma rage, ma souffrance projetée contre la toile et hoche la tête, tout simplement.

Le lendemain, il est revenu et il a commencé à me donner des cours. Et moi… faut-il croire que j'étais prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, car je lui ai obéi, comme ça.

C'est cet homme qui m'a enseigné que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue pour soi et non pour obéir à des traditions, des enseignements vides de sens. Non pour obéir aveuglément à un idéal qui ne nous appartient pas, à un homme dont les motivations demeurent obscures.

Enfin. Vivre, quoi, non plus survivre.

J'entre doucement chez moi, j'agite nonchalamment ma baguette et quelques chandelles s'allument près de la fenêtre.

Au centre de la pièce trône mon Chef d'œuvre sur son chevalet.

Ce n'est pas réellement un Chef d'Oeuvre, je le sais bien… Je ne suis pas encore assez doué pour me lancer dans la production de l'Oeuvre qui fera de moi un Maître. Mais cette toile, c'est la plus belle que j'ai réalisée jusqu'ici.

En fait, le sujet n'est pas réellement attrayant, ni même séduisant. C'est mon tout premier portrait et il est loin d'être réussi. Les ombres sont trop sombres, les clairs trop jaunes et pas assez lumineux. Les traits sont un peu brouillés car je travaille à partir de ma mémoire, non d'un modèle, et les proportions ne sont pas tout à fait justes.

Mais cette toile a une âme, je le sais. Je le sens.

Et je le vois.

L'homme qui est représenté est jeune, ses cheveux sont courts. Son expression est renfrognée, menaçante. Il porte des vêtements sombres dont on distingue à peine les lignes.

Vincent.

Évidemment, ce n'est pas lui. Enfin, pas réellement. Son nez est trop gros, son teint trop jaune, il n'a jamais eu les cheveux aussi raz sur le dessus du crâne. Ses joues sont trop rondes. Les mains que l'on distingue à peine sont disproportionnées.

Mais c'est lui. Son expression, celle qu'il avait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Dans les flammes.

Celles qu'il avait lui-même allumées.

Pourquoi avoir choisi de peindre ce sujet en particulier, me demanderez-vous? Pourquoi avoir choisi de représenter un meurtrier, un jeune homme sadique, un _Serpentard_ dont la mort a soulagé bien des gens?

C'était mon meilleur ami.

C'est tout.

Je veux me souvenir, voyez-vous. Vincent n'était pas un modèle de droiture, non. Mais je ne l'étais guère plus à l'époque. C'est la chance uniquement qui m'a permis de survivre au Feudeymon, le destin qui a décidé que ce serait lui qui lancerait le sort et non moi.

Peindre est le moyen que j'ai choisi pour apprendre à vivre. Pour cela, il me faut apprivoiser mon passé, apprendre à accepter ce que j'étais et surtout, ce que je suis devenu.

Quand je peins, je confie à la matière mes souvenirs les plus chers, les plus douloureux. Parfois, la ligne entre les deux est bien mince. Parfois, je ne la distingue même pas.

Peu m'importe. Je peins, c'est tout.

Vincent n'aura jamais droit à son propre tableau. Sa vie n'a pas été suffisamment glorieuse pour permettre à ses parents, à ses amis, à ceux qui l'ont aimé d'embaucher un artiste afin de lui créer une représentation officielle. Les portraitistes sorciers se font trop rares; les demandes, très nombreuses, sont soumises au Ministère pour approbation.

Jamais un artiste ne peindra le portrait de mon meilleur ami défunt.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire moi-même?

Peindre, c'est confier à la matière ce que ma mémoire refuse de garder pour elle. Et je refuse de cacher l'amitié que j'avais pour Vincent. Aussi égoïste, cruel, méprisant, idiot était-il.

Voilà pourquoi cette toile est mon Chef d'Oeuvre.

Le Chef d'Oeuvre de ma mémoire heurtée. Le Chef d'Oeuvre de mes erreurs de jeunesse.

Tout ce que j'ai été, il l'a été aussi.

Je ne veux pas oublier.

Je n'oublierai pas.

Pour l'heure, toutefois, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Demain, peut-être, je commencerai à apprendre la technique des portraits animés.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Au plaisir de recevoir vos avis sur cette petite histoire:)


End file.
